


Fictober 2018

by DanicaVarder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kidnapping, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: Just a dump for Fictober prompts. Not sure if I'll have the time to do all of them, but I wanna try lol! This is my first time doing something like this (besides Ushioi Week haha) so pls be kind!Each chapter is labeled with its prompt!





	Fictober 2018

The context and sensation are all wrong. Arya has just been kidnapped for fuck’s sake. She’s been drugged and dragged across who knows how many state lines, feeling every bump in the road as they wracked her body and bruised up her ego. She had felt the cold metal of a blunt knife press into her thighs, the barrel of a gun against her chest, nylon ropes digging into her wrists a little tighter every time she struggled against them.

It was no mystery why they would kidnap her— she was the only daughter of a wealthy and influential businessman and, unfortunately, this was not her first rodeo. Her father had a habit of hiring only the cheapest bodyguards who spent more time watching their phones than her. Not to mention her reckless behavior and desire to rebel that stemmed from years of over-parenting and forced discipline. The combination of the two led to some nasty scenarios like the one she was dealing with right now.

But then one of the kidnappers had spoken to her and it felt like electricity running in her veins, like a part of her had been lost was now restored. Despite the lovely feelings burning through her body, Arya could still feel the dread welling up inside her. She had heard of these feelings before and, in part, knew what they meant. But it couldn't be... this had to be some cruel twist of fate.

“Can you feel this?” the other female had questioned, panic as evident in her voice as it was in Arya's body. Even with the blindfold, Arya could sense the distress rolling off the other woman.

“The bruises?” Arya attempted a quip, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach and instead focusing on the points of pain. Maybe this was all just in her head. She was probably going delirious. Getting kidnapped so many times in one's life had to fuck them up in some way... right?

The blindfold was ripped off her face and the sudden influx of light seared her retinas. She hissed and blinked a few times, readjusting. As her vision began to focus, she noted the woman standing in front of her, not more than 25 years old with soft, dark curls and warm skin. Her eyes were harshly lined with black, a stark contrast from the startling hazel of her iris.

It only took a second for their eyes to meet and the woman sank to the floor as she cursed softly under her breath, confirming Arya’s fears. Still, she kept a straight face and nonchalant attitude as she declared:

“Well, you’ve kidnapped your soulmate. Now what?”


End file.
